


“Yoda the one for me,” “oh my god...”

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: vignettes of Han and Anakin cause why not
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988650
Kudos: 4





	1. a push in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> -anakin’s asexual even though it’s never mentioned  
> -anakin’s pronouns are ‘he/they’  
> -yes i know the timeline is way off with this one but let’s just say han is roughly around his early twenties and forget about the time continuity????

* * *

**1\. tension**

there was always tension between Anakin and Han, it wasn't _sexual,_ per se--but it was strained to say the least, if the heavy flirting and quick witted banter was anything to go by...to say that Padme and Obi-Wan were tired of it was an understatement ~~of the millennia.~~ so, without much hesitation, the two quite literally pushed the two in front of each other, both blushing messes. 

"oh, just say you like each other already!" Padme cried out, to which the two glanced at each other.

"I-" 

"I-" 

the two laughed and Anakin prodded Han gently to continue.

"I like you." he says simply, to which Anakin chuckles. 

"I like you too."

and thus, that exchange started an unbreakable bond ~~_and most importantly, a relationship._~~ the two couldn't be any happier. 

* * *


	2. stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> han forgets it's their anniversary.

* * *

**2\. Forgetfulness**

Han was a complete mess. it's been a year since the two started dating and he forgot today was their anniversary. How stupid can a guy get? he currently paced around the falcon, ranting to a slightly amused Obi-Wan. 

"Kriff, I'm a terrible boyfriend! how could I forget today's our anniversary? I didn't even get anything for them..." Han buried his face into his hands, god he hated himself at the moment.

"relax, Han." says Obi-Wan, trying to fight back a smile, it wasn't out of malice, just seeing _the_ Han Solo stressed over a minor thing was a rarity, and he guesses...it _is_ pretty funny. "you know he still cares even if you didn't get him anything, materialistic items means _nothing_ when it comes to showing love and affection." he says sagely.

"when'd you get so wise?" Han mutters, scoffing. to which Obi-Wan replied "It's the Jedi way," he answers simply. 

"Jedi way, my ass..." Han mocks under his breath, getting a frown from Obi-Wan. 

Han's eyes widened, _wait._ he _did_ have something he could use as a gift! he raced to the cockpit, rummaging through whatever area of the place he could find, he stumbled upon some roses which were somehow still in good condition, he never remembered how he got them, he supposes Chewie told him too, as if he meant to say ‘ _just in case_ ’ now, Han never really knew what he meant until now... ~~ _the sly bastard._~~ the pilot heard the falcon's doors open. ' _right on time,'_ he thinks, as he steps out of the cockpit and into the main room, hiding the flowers behind his back.

Anakin and Padme entered, returning from their mission (which was a success). Anakin greeted Han with a quick kiss, as Han then pulled out the roses. "as cheesy as this is, happy anniversary." he mumbled, Anakin took the flowers and rolled his eyes. "thanks, you big sap." he says sincerely as they kissed him.

upon pulling away, the two smiled at each other.

looks like, Han wasn't that bad of a boyfriend after all.

* * *


End file.
